


The Man in the Mask

by betrayedblep



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Craig changed his superhero name because then his identity wouldn't be a secret oops, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other relationships will be kept on the downlow too because this isn't a multi-relationship fic, Out of Character, Past Drug Use, Slow Burn, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betrayedblep/pseuds/betrayedblep
Summary: Tweek was a misfit in a group of misfits; he was one of the unlucky ones, powerless.But he was always happy that his group of friends were just like them. All of them, and everybody he knew in his school he was sure were just like him. Frail and indistinct noise to the superheroes of his town.Then again, he also always slept through the radars on the other side of his shared dorm room.





	The Man in the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! After a long writing hiatus- including me ditching my Wattpad status- I'm finally attempting to write again! I'm no where near an advanced writer, and am very much an amateur, but I do really hope you enjoy this story. Having said that, you can find me on these other apps:  
> Instagram: @iconicampuobena  
> Tumblr: @swxxtdreams  
> Discord: BetrayedBlep #8507  
> Hangouts: @pxnkdreams  
> Thank you all who read, I love you all! <3

 "Craig, wake up."

 "Craig, your morning classes start in two hours."

 "Craig, I'm pregnant."

 Tweek snatched the pillow out from under his roommate's head, making a soft  _thud_. His head thumped onto the pillow underneath the first, earning a groan of annoyance. He shifted a bit before relaxing again, body slumped on its side and facing towards the wall. Tweek huffed as he struck him over the head with it, Craig shooting up and taking hold of his black and blue painted cheek. He had told Tweek it happened when he was walking up the stairs, and even though Tweek knew falling up the stairs couldn't cause a blemish the size of a baseball, he refused to argue about it. He backed up from the contact of Craig's angry glare, hand shifting up and down to massage his cheek.

 "Tweek, you little shit. That was right on my fucking bruise." Tweek twitched out of stress, tossing the pillow on their wooden floor and allowing his green eyes to narrow in annoyance. He trekked over to the steaming hot mug of coffee laying alone on his bedside table, only accompanied by a few frames containing the pictures of loved ones and a small lamp. Despite the burning heat, the college student easily grasped the cup and settled it safely in his pale hands. He took an angry sip and spent a minute holding Craig's audacious stare before yelling out in frustration and setting it down.

 "M-maybe you should start setting an alarm then, and not f-forcing me to wake you up!" The college student scolded, posture almost reminding him of his mother's as he rolled his eyes and flipped him off, earning a grunt of disapproval.

 "You are my damn alarm. I'll start waking up when I give a shit." Craig laid back down, Tweek only giving him a miffed look. "I never finished my homework last night. I don't feel like getting up, so back off, mom."

 "Then you should g-go out with friends on weekends instead of class days!!" He shouted at him. Tweek knew he and Craig shared the same friend group, but it certainly irked him when he was awoken from a good dream to Craig stumbling into the dorm room. It was always too dark to see him well due to Craig usually arriving around an estimated one or two in the morning, but the blonde perpetually guessed time and time again his roommate was a private alcoholic and just went out without Tweek so he couldn't drink with him.

 Tweek never knew his guesses could be so wrong, and that's what crawled up Craig's spine with irritation every morning he was forced through a blow to the head or blinding lights. He knew his best friend didn't know any better and that belief was the only thing keeping him from returning Tweek's gestures with a smack to the face. He never wanted to be ruled out as the clumsiest of the group, considering his moves were quite the opposite and he hated forcing a trip every time they walked. In all honesty, he never got drunk much either. The blonde was just a dumb and innocent teenager who assumed the obvious, and he wanted it to stay that way.

 "It's fun," Craig shrugged off, closing his eyes. Tweek gave up at his calls for the friend and decided that his shift was more important than the stubborn argument Craig never seemed to back out of. Taking another swig from his mug of coffee, he began to make his bed, watching as Craig progressively opened his eyes, stared at the ceiling for some time, and ultimately rose from his sleep. "Did you get my clothes again?" His voice dripped with exhaustion, striking Tweek with an almost guilty feeling as he nodded.

 "I knew by the way you walked in and collapsed in bed this morning meant you'd have a bad hangover," he admitted, a twitch emitting from his body as he rushed to the Keurig machine to obtain his sixth dose of coffee. "Even though you're skipping-  _again_ \- can you still walk me to the sh-shop?" Craig felt a knowing smile cover his initial frown, swinging his legs over the bed to turn toward Tweek's side of the room. He quickly let it fall, silently thankful his back was facing Craig.

 "Sure," he bluntly responded, standing up and grabbing the clothes from his dresser. "Thanks. I'll be quick." Tweek gave a shaky nod before basically starting to chug the black liquid in the glass cup. The question of how Tweek still hadn't broken the mug crossed the opposite's mind, only shrugging to himself and walking into their bathroom to finish getting ready for the morning.

 When he walked out he wasn't surprised to see Tweek cleaning up a mess of shattered glass and a pool of caffeine underneath it, eyebrows simply giving their casual raise while Tweek's head shot up to meet Craig's wondering gaze.  _Hey, seems like somehow I always manage to cause the inevitable._

 "Gh- s-sorry, Craig! It got sweaty and sl-slipped, and I didn't mean to d-drop it!" He stuttered stressfully. "Oh Jesus, my shift starts in half an h-hour..." Tweek frantically swept over the mess, pulling at his hair as the motion only spread the coffee further around. "D-damnit!"

 Craig couldn't help but laugh at the high-pitched tone of the cuss, Tweek growling angrily. "Wh-what's so funny?!"

 "Nothing, just that you can't sweep coffee with a broom." He sarcastically implied, shoulders shrugging casually as Tweek only got more worked up.

 "You're an asshole!" Craig held out his hands almost like a balance scale, weighing his hands up and down before snatching the broom from the blonde's hands, earning a yelp of disapproval and having to hold Tweek back from the broom.

 "Trust me dude, I've kind of been dealing with the asshole insult since fourth grade, all you're doing is claiming the undeniable. And calm your tits, you don't have to clean up. We need to get moving if we can make it. I'll just blackmail Clyde into doing it." Tweek took a second but slowly got off of Craig, sighing as he slowly untangled his fingers from his hair, nodding shakily. He twitched, looking up at Craig.

 "We- we ran out of coffee.." His voice dropped to a mutter, jumping when he felt a large hand grab his shoulder firmly. Shooting his look downwards, Craig emitted an almost comfortable vibe, giving Tweek a shudder of warmth.

 "We're about to go to a damn cafe. I'll keep you safe, alright? Calm down." Craig wasn't afraid of being rude with Tweek, having known him for so long diminishing any gentleness with his best friend. Tweek allowed a nod of his head, looking down at the ground.

 "Thanks, Craig." As they carefully walked over the glass, the blonde huffed. "It just sucks. That was my favorite mug."

 "Don't worry, I'll get you a new one. I've already got a great idea for you, Tweek."

 He snorted. "Should I be worried, in any c-case?" Craig sniggered and shook his head, pulling on a pair of large, red sneakers. "Possibly."

 "Also, Craig?"

 "What's up?

 "As much as you may want me to, I don't have tits." Craig paused what he was doing to think over the sentence, the thought of Tweek having breasts allowing genuine laughs to fall through his lips. He stood up from his kneeling position, messing up Tweek's hair further.

 "Smartass."

 

* * *

 

 Craig wasn't exactly as thrilled as he was to go back to the dorm room when they reached the cafe.

 "Hey, look at th-that." Tweek twitched and pointed at the now empty area where a ' _Help Wanted!_ ' sign used to stand tall. "Looks like someone t-took the job.. oh God, what if they d-don't like me?" He screeched, pulling his hair again. Craig sighed and eased Tweek's hand out of his blonde locks. As Tweek stressed unbelievable conspiracies of possible abduction or supervillains, Craig had begun to try and look in the window, nothing but strawberry blonde hair peeking out from behind the register. Craig's gaze narrowed suspiciously, tugging Tweek forward to see better but noticing the figure drag himself back further to conceal his face.

 "Don't stress." Craig rolled his eyes, walking Tweek to the door as he tried resisting his pull. "Looks like this little intern shit is hiding, or at the most messing with us." Craig nonchalantly shoved the door open, causing a bell from the overhang to ring. As he finally caught a good look at the unknown cashier, he felt a shock of surprise to pang in his chest, glaring at the wide grin that emerged from the ars folded over the counter. The orange coat, tooth gap and pristine blue eyes were discernable from any other person.

 _This little shit. I'm going to beat his ass to a bloody pulp._ There, to Tweek's allayment and Craig's detesting, stood Kenny fucking McCormick, who jumped up and spooked Tweek. "Boo!" He yelled, laughing as Tweek squeaked and stumbled back, Craig catching him with a hand.

 "Jesus, Kenny! D-d-don't-" Before Tweek could finish his sentence, Craig obviously formed a forced grin, eyes full of despise as his gaze met Kenny's.

 "Oh Kenny, don't you know? Tweek needs coffee before he can really loosen up." Kenny hadn't noticed (or  _tried_ to notice, anyway) Craig, head snapping towards him quickly. His eyes instantly darkened as he chuckled, a sickly sweet smile formed on his face.

 "Hey! Lookie here, it's the one and only Craig Tucker!" His tone suddenly darkened. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your stupid Science class?"

 "Obviously, I can't." He sent a quick glare his way before returning to his fabricated happiness, Tweek awkwardly walking away from Craig to walk behind the counter. "Got a huge bruise. Hurts like a  _bitch_."

 "It fits you. Makes you look like a badass." He winked, chuckling as Craig's face contorted in anger. Kenny imagined steam pouring out of the tall male's ears as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tweek tapped Kenny's shoulder in hesitance, his eyes lighting back up as he turned to Tweek. "What's up, little dude?"

 "Uh, d-did the company order anymore K-Keurig cups to sell?" He asked, slightly twitching. Kenny instantly forgot about Craig, who stomped over to a table and set his backpack in the chair across from him.

 "Dunno, just got here ten, maybe fifteen minutes ago?" Kenny shrugged, smirking as Tweek had begun to step to the large storage room in the back, slapping his ass. Tweek chirped in surprise, holding his lower back, blushing and glaring at him as he chuckled. Hearing the impact made, Craig's head whipped up from his phone, looking over at them. "Show me around in there later so I don't get confused, alright?"

 Craig's stare darkened as Tweek played it off as a joke, sticking his tongue out and twitching as he walked out of the room. He found himself climbing off the excessively long seats and marching up to Kenny, slamming his hands on the counter. Kenny looked over at him, raising his eyebrows. "Wow Tucker, what's got your panties in a twist?" Craig gave him an evil stare, laughing angrily.

 "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, McCormick," he growled. "Don't lay a single hand on him. If you did anything to him, you can wish your life gone in the blink of an eye."

 "Oh Craig, you never learn, do you?" Kenny laughed, smiling at Craig and holding his chin. Craig ripped his face away from the orange-clad teen, huffing through his nose. "I'm not your normal enemy. You already have killed me, millions of times." Craig only grabbed the front of Kenny's shirt, bringing their faces closer while violently ripping him forward.

 "Don't make me kill you again. I know what happens, you fucking demon." He hissed, Kenny flinching in irritation as spit sprayed in his face. "I know nobody will remember. I know you'll come back. But if you ever bring any danger to my best friend, I'll make sure you stay in your damn grave, you nark!"

 "For a best friend, you seem to be so protective of him, Tucker. I should have known back there you had some sort of emotion."

 "Shut up, you piece of shit! I'm not gay!"

 " _I'm not gay_!" He copied his nasally tone, pissing Craig off further. "I've seen how you act when I flirt with Tweek. I've seen how you act when I flirt with any of your friends, fag! Can't way to show up to your gangbang." Kenny cruelly groaned, watching as Craig formed a fist. "I can't wait to watch your friends cower under me. I can't wait for Tweek to leave your 'friend' group, and join my side and realize how much of a royal pain you were. Maybe then," His voice got audibly louder, "he'll realize how much he's missing out on by hanging out with a closeted gay. I'll give him  _everything_ he wants. Maybe he'll be happier helping destroy the town with me once he recognizes-" Before Kenny could reveal anything else he heard the sound of a panicked gasp, stopping mid-sentence.

 "Guys..? Wh-what's going on?" Both of the males turned to look at Tweek, who owned an almost horrified expression as he saw Craig's drawn-back arm and Kenny's snarl. They immediately separated. "Were you two fighting a-again?"

 "Yeah, sorry Tweekers. It won't happen again, we just couldn't agree on a price." He looked up at the large sign with the prices. "Looks like mochas  _are_ only two ninety-nine. Sorry Craig." Tweek groaned as Craig only crossed his arms, not a flash of regret crossing his face. "You two need to get along better, or else I won't be able to be with you b-both in the same r-room. I'll get on your m-mocha, Craig. Can you put this i-in your backpack?" He had been carrying a box of Keurig cups, Craig nodding without a change of emotion.

 "I'll start making you a coffee, Tweek." Kenny winked, tinting Tweek's face pink much to Craig's disapproval. "Th-thanks, Ken."

 Knowing Kenny wasn't to be trusted, he spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon waiting for his friend to get off of his shift, finishing his homework and studying as he sipped at his mocha. He never preferred them really, more into the colder drinks, but after seeing the stress bags underneath Tweek's eyes he decided he needed a well-deserved break from his constant strain to please Craig and forced himself through the drink. Over the day he continually watched over the two, often catching them simply focusing on work or conversing about whatever the fuck. Eventually, he was interrupted from whatever subject he was reading about Mars, Tweek tapping him and knocking him out of his daze.

 "Class should be over soon for Clyde and Token." Tweek suddenly frowned, the next question causing Craig to feel almost guilty. "Are you going out with them again? I was thinking.. we could maybe watch Red Racer together like we do on weekends. I thought it would release both of our stress." Craig frowned, his reply painful.

 "I'm sorry Tweek, but I already planned something with them tonight. Maybe another time?" Tweek's hopeful expression broke, hiding his disappointment with a smile.

 "Oh.. o-of course. I-I mean, I just w-wanted to make sure," his voice became more filled with stutters, holding his arm. "K-Kenny asked me to walk with him later anyway, I g-guess it doesn't matter." The other tugged on the strings of his chullo, glaring over at him as he happily took orders and the girl who took Tweek's place began making them.

 "Well.. nothing said I couldn't cancel.." He murmured, Tweek perking up. His smile grew.

 "Really?!" He quickly cleared his throat, face pink. "Th-that- I wouldn't mind either way." He found his heart began to pound when he saw the smile on Craig's face, who nodded small, almost invisibly, as began gathering his things into his backpack.

 "There's only one catch.

 "You let me join you and McCormick."

 


End file.
